G.I. Joe 6
|Synopsis1=Somewhere in the Pit, Hawk gives Dial Tone the task of sorting through communications to find out if Scarlett is communicating with Snake Eyes. Hawk only reveals as much as he could that about a year ago, Snake Eyes participated in an operation in Rangoon but had disappeared and listed down as MIA. Now, the possibility that Snake Eyes has resurfaced has arisen and may be operating as a lone wolf. Hawk wants to know if Scarlett has also gone rogue and why. At Castle Destro, Nico Mandirobilis is tracked to the South China Sea via a micro transmitter implanted in his thigh. Destro continues to assure the Baroness that her organization has not misplaced their trust in him. He reveals the MASS Device to her and the promise it will teleport matter. She remains unconvinced he got it working and he offers himself as test subject. He will teleport himself to Mandirobilis’s boat and eliminate the man for allowing Cobra to be mentioned. On Mandirobilis’s boat, Snake Eyes has found his way on board and sneaks towards Mandirobilis’s room. Nico is cornered but could not do anything. Snake Eyes configures Nico’s laptop to a video conference channel with Scarlett. She starts asking Nico what is Cobra and his connections with the group. Unbeknownst to Scarlett, the video conference is hacked on to by Dial Tone. Scarlett promises Nico protection from Cobra. At that very moment, Destro is successfully teleported to Nico’s room. A firefight between Destro and Snake Eyes ensues with Nico killed in the crossfire. Snake Eyes is close to nailing Destro, however, the latter is able to be teleported away by his staff in Castle Destro. Afterwards, Snake Eyes is cornered by Nico’s men. The communications between Scarlett and Snake Eyes is broken. Still, she was able to download data from Nico’s laptop and hopes something to salvage from the fiasco. At that moment, Hawk and several Joes arrive and place her under arrest. In Castle Destro, the MASS is able to teleport Destro back but not without consequences. His body is slowly losing its molecular bond. Glynis explains to the Baroness that it was because they couldn’t keep the signal between the object and the MASS constant despite the improvements they made. Rory takes Destro to a chamber where they hope they could restore his laird’s molecular integrity. Glynis fires up the mechanism in the chamber with three hundred gigajoules of power. The chamber opens up and Destro steps out on his own. He survived the ordeal only because the modifications they made worked but to a degree. He will continue to live as long as he wears a special body suit of armor covering him from head to toe. This only made him more determined to make the MASS succeed or else he will be forever imprisoned in that body armor. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*For the past few issues, Nico's last name was Mandirobilis. In this issue, it becomes Mandiroblus. |ItemsOfNote1= G.I. Joe references *The plot of this story, with the Joes racing to stop robotic intruders from giving away their position, is similar to the Marvel story "The Trojan Gambit." |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}